[Patent Document 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. S56-105109
[Patent Document 2] Examined Japanese Utility Model application publication No. S58-29324
[Patent Document 3] Published Japanese Utility Model application No. S55-170519
[Patent Document 4] Examined Japanese Utility Model application publication No. S58-13169
[Patent Document 5] Examined Japanese Utility Model application publication No. S58-13171
A geared cables in which gear teeth are formed around the coil have been used for automobile window regulators and automobile sunroof closing mechanisms. However, since these geared cables generate noises while sliding in guide pipes, soundproof geared cables having high durability with low generated noises in use are sought, and various cables have been developed.
In the Patent Document 1, a soundproof geared cable of which the periphery is covered with synthetic resin, formed by extrusion, is disclosed. In this cable, the synthetic resin is pressed against the geared cable by vacuuming partially the space between the synthetic resin coating and the geared cable in the extrusion.
In the Patent Document 2, a soundproof geared cable, in which the soft synthetic resin or soft rubber core, and the gear teeth composed of a metal wire wound around the core, is disclosed, so that the core is projected outward from the outside of the gear teeth.
In the Patent Document 3, a soundproof geared cable, in which the periphery of the geared cable covered with an elastic tube composed of soft synthetic resin or soft rubber properly tightening the cable, is disclosed. Further in this the Patent Document 3, it described that the elastic tube can be fixed to the gear teeth of the geared cable by adhesion or welding.
In the Patent Document 4, a soundproof geared cable, in which an elastic member is wound between the gear teeth of the geared cable, so that the elastic member is projected outward from the outside of the gear teeth, is disclosed.
In the Patent Document 5, a soundproof geared cable, in which a fabric member is wound between the gear teeth of the geared cable, so that the fabric member is projected outward from the outside of the gear teeth.